Lost Trust and a Villages Loss
by Daaman
Summary: Due to a twisted web of lies and incidents Karin has framed on Sakura. Sakura’s friends have abandoned her leaving her alone in the village. What will Sakura do especially when a stranger comes to the village and offers a helping hand.
1. Memories of an Old Friends Return

**I do not own naruto**

**Lost Trust and a Villages Loss**

Due to a twisted web of lies and incidents Karin has framed on Sakura. Sakura's friends have abandoned her leaving her alone in the village. What will Sakura do especially when a stranger comes to the village and offers a helping hand.

**Chapter 1:  
Memories of an Old Friends Return**

A bright spring sun shines down on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as a warm breeze blows through the trees, full of chirping birds singing their spring songs. But sitting on a park bench below was a site that was in very much contrast with the beautiful day. A pink haired kunoichi with tears streaming down the sides of her face and a hand glowing with chakra healing large cuts that ran up and down her arm. The tears however were not from pain at least not physical pain. A kunoichi of her caliber would not succumb to tears from such a small wound.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Thought Sakura "It wasn't supposed to be like this at all."

With tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. She thought back to the day that brought her much joy and unknowingly brought the betrayal of every friend she knew. The day Sasuke returned to the village.

It was a day very similar to the current one; She and Naruto had just returned from an escort mission from the land of waves. It had been a weeklong A-ranked mission dealing with foreign shinobi and both were looking forward to a good rest.

As they walked deeper into the village, they noticed two figures coming towards them at full speed. As the figures got closer they realized it was an ecstatic Ino dragging behind her a calm collective Shikamaru. As a couple came towards the two travel worn shinobi and stopped in front of them, both couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Taken Shikamaru off to go get eloped are we Ino." Giggled Sakura.

"For your Information, both of our families approve of our relationship," said annoyed Ino, "and besides our wedding is not going to be a secret, it'll be a large open confession of our love, for all of our friends and family to see. With champagne, and so much food not even Chouji could eat it all, and the largest dance floor we can find so me and my love can dance the night away…"

As the blonde continued to list in excessive detail every part of her wedding day, Shikamaru stood up brushing off the dirt he collected from being dragged around the village.

"Thanks a lot, now she will be going on like that for a week." Smirked Shikamaru.

"Sorry but it was the only thing I could think of." said Sakura, "so what's the real reason you guys were running through town like that."

"Actually it's because we're looking for you two." replied Shikamaru

"Really why?" Questioned the two shinobi

Stopping her laundry list of details Ino answered, "There's a visitor for you in Lady Tsunade's office."

"Really who's the visitor?" Asked Naruto.

As Shikamaru was about to answer the question given. Ino covered his mouth and put him in a headlock.

"Don't you idiot or else you're going to ruin the surprise!" Yelled Ino.

Ino then turned around still encasing Shikamaru in a headlock, gave a little "See Ya" to Naruto and Sakura. Then blasted off at full speed dragging Shikamaru behind her, leaving Naruto and Sakura in a dust cloud of dirt and confusion.

"I swear Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, and you and Hinata, are living proof that opposites attract." said Sakura.

"Hinata and I are more alike then you think, so don't lump us in with those two bozos" yelled Naruto

"Whatever you say mister match made in heaven, so lets head to the office and see what is going on." giggled Sakura

Naruto gave a nod in agreement and they headed to the Hokage's office. They walked slowly towards the office frustrated, because when Ino said you had a visitor it usually meant they'd be meeting another feudal lord or "VIP" who they would be escorting on their next mission. As they came closer to the Hokage tower, Naruto seemed to grow more frustrated.

"We've been gone a week on an A-ranked mission, and five minutes after we come back. We're already leaving again most likely to protect some wannabe big shot on his afternoon stroll, Come on I need to rest a bit." Blurted out Naruto.

As Naruto continued to vent his frustrations Sakura chuckled. She knew very well that Naruto was not complaining about lack of rest. But the fact that he wouldn't be able to spend time with certain white eyed brunette.

Soon the two found themselves in front of the Hokage's office doors. As they walked in they saw a site that lit up their tired faces with pure joy. There standing in front of the desk was none other than Sasuke himself.

"What's up" muttered the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Yelled the two Shinobi.

Sakura ran across a room with tears in her eyes as she embraced the Uchiha.

"I missed you so much" cried Sakura.

"Yeah yeah, I missed you too" Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

As Sakura recollected herself she looked over shoulder of Sasuke and noticed to figures that she had never seen before. One was a mammoth of a man who was enjoying the company of a little bird perched on his finger. Another was a red-haired woman who had a rather annoyed look on her face as she witnessed the sight of Sakura hugging Sasuke. From the look on the girls face alone, Sakura knew that this girl was going to be a problem.

Suddenly without warning Sakura's recollections were cut off by a gentle "are you okay".

She looked to her left on a park bench and realized that a man had sat down next to her.

She had been so caught up in her memories that she didn't even realize that the man was able to walk by and sit right next to her.

The man looked over once again at the young kunoichi gave another gentle, "Miss, are you okay?"


	2. Old Friends Ignore as a New One Listens

Lost Trust and a Villages Loss

Chapter 2  
Old Friends Ignore as a New One Listens

Sakura looked cautiously at the man, he was dressed in a gray trench coat and had a hat on that looked very similar to the Hokages except it was gray and had a large number eight on the front of it.

Finally to break the silence Sakura answered defensively, "fine why you ask?"

The man answered back calmly, "Well you were using a healing jutsu on your arm there, but your arm seems to be fine to me."

Sakura looked down at her arm and realizes she had finished the healing process and was still pumping chakra into an unwounded arm.

"I may be no medical expert, but I think it'd be rather hard to heal something that is not wounded" playfully said the man.

"Well no one asked for your opinion bub, so if you would be so kind to go away and leave me alone" snapped Sakura.

After hearing the comment the man stood up, towering over her and gave a gentle nod.

The man said. "I apologize for my intrusion; I was only passing by and noticed you crying here all alone. I thought maybe you might like to have a fresh pair of ears to hear out your story. Once again I apologize and I'll be on my way."

The man turned around and began to walk away at a calm steady pace, as he did Sakura began to regret what she said. The man was only trying to help me she thought, and having an objective mind looking at situation might shed some light on it.

As man took a few more steps he heard a voice from behind him.

"Mr. Wait" said Sakura.

The man calmly stopped and turned around to see an apologetic Sakura. As he looked down at her, Sakura saw the bright yellow eyes of the man from under the hat. The look of them was one of sincerity and one of sadness. After being lost in the mans stare for a few seconds Sakura was able to find her words.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, and maybe you're right, a pair of fresh ears might help." Said Sakura.

The man gave a faint smile, and returned to the bench and sat down next to the pink haired girl.

"Glad to hear it," said the man, "my name is Toreshi and you are?"

"Sakura Hurano" said Sakura.

"From the Hurano family ehh." Responded Toreshi.

Sakura looked at the man in confusion, she'd never heard her family's name used in such a formal matter before.

"Do you know my family?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know them intimately but let's just say I ran into a few of them over the years" responded Toreshi.

This answer confused Sakura even more the previous statement. What did he mean by ran into them she thought. Who is this guy, is he a friend or an enemy. The man looked over and saw the confused look on young girls face and realized that he had chosen his words incorrectly.

"It seems that I mis-worded my answer a little bit. I only meant that I knew of them and I have met a few of them over the years." chuckled Toreshi. "My my, It seems that you're a little suspicious of me now huh?"

A person who's willing to admit that he is being suspected of anything so easily only makes them seems like they are hiding something larger, who is this guy thought Sakura. But as she looked at the goofy face on Toreshi, it reminded her of the face of her late big brother who'd give it when he's was proven wrong by his younger sister.

He seems to be relatively harmless and who knows he might just be an ANBU or hunter-nin on his day off, everyone knows that they're not the biggest socialites around thought Sakura. But before she could ponder the issue any further Toreshi interrupted.

"Why don't you take a break from your deep thinking an tell me the reason that you're on this bench all alone on a nice day like today." Toreshi asked.

"Very well would you like me start from the beginning." Answered Sakura.

"Sure that well be fine." Responded Toreshi.

"I warn you it's a long story." Sakura said.

"It's fine, my plans for the day had to be canceled anyway." Said Toreshi "so continue."

Sakura let out a deep breath as she began to tell her story. "It all started when Sasuke, the love of my life came home."


	3. A Web of Lies, and a Bitch Named Karin

Lost Trust and a Villages Loss

_A/N: for one I hate A/N they draw attention away from the story so I will use them sparingly. Just wanna thank the readers for attempting to like the story and also inform that most of this chapter will be a POV piece but only this chapter unless otherwise noted. once again thanks to all of the readers and please review and if you see something that isn't gelling I'm willing to accept constructive criticism key word being CONSTRUCTIVE in other words explain why you didn't like in a way i can improve the story. Peace - Daaman_

Chapter 3

A Web of Lies, and a Bitch Named Karin

Toreshi sat back and listened to Sakura tell the events of her situation from her point of view.

Sasuke had been gone for almost 4 years, off to avenge his family's death. And finally had come back after he had accomplished the deed, but he also brought back two friends that had journeyed with him. According to him they were disloyal subjects of Orochimaru and had joined with him after he killed the treacherous snake.

Their names were Jugo and Karin. Jugo seem to be a nice enough man always happy to have a little bird perched on his finger. But according to Sasuke he was a source of all the curse marks. He had come to ask Lady Tsunade for help to see if she could cure him of his curse. Naturally Lady Tsunadeagreed and allowed him to live in a research facility outside the village.

The cause of all my future problems however came with Karin. When I first met her she seemed to be nothing more than another fan girl that decided that she needed to fallow Sasuke around. From the beginning I knew I didn't like her, but I didn't think much of it because fangirls usually came and went with Sasuke. I mean one of my best friends used to be a big fan girl of his.

Unlike the rest of the fan girls I've met however she was much more cunning and manipulative. At first she tried what every fan girl does, she tried to put me down with comments and insults. And like many of the ones before I simply let the comments slip to the back of my mind.

I mean Sasuke was on a team with me, on missions that lasted a long time. And I saw Karin's actions is nothing unusual. If you ever saw Sasuke you'd realize why this would be an issue that you have to deal with.

But after a couple months and realizing that her feeble attempts at insults were not working, she changed her tactics to something that was way over the line. It was an act that was low and distasteful.

I was assigned to hospital duty for the day and I always enjoyed going to Inos flower shop to grab a few flowers to brighten my patience's day. As I entered the flower shop I noticed that Ino didn't have the cheerful happy face she normally did.

"Sakura you have some nerve" Ino yelled.

"What are talking about Ino." I replied

"Now Ino calm down we don't know yet if its her or not." Said Shikamaru.

I turned around and saw shikamaru hobble down the stairs with crutches supporting him and a very distained look on his face.

"oh my god Shikamaru what happened?" I asked.

"what happened, what happened!?" yelled ino, "You're what happened Sakura"

I was completely taken aback by the comment. It angered and hurt me that such an accusation was made, by my friend no less. I was about to blow up right in her face but shikamaru quickly interjected.

"Sakura the reason she said that is because Lee's, Tenten's, Chouji's, Kiba's, Shino's, Neji's and my tendons were cut by a chakra scalpel last night and only three shinobi in the village are capable of that without causing pain, the Hokage, Shizune and you." said shikamaru.

I was just about to make my argument against the accusation when three ANBU came and requested I go to the Tower to discuss a mater of great importance. I started towards the office being escorted by the ANBU. the whole way they acted as if I was going to escape.

We then made it to the Hokages office. I looked around the office the usually busy office was completely empty and devoid of life even the large amounts of paperwork were missing and then I drew my attention up to my sensei. The look in her eyes was complete dread as if they were hoping this was a bad dream.

"Sakura, I assume you have an idea of why you are here." She said.

I slowly nodded my head and stood there silently hopping she would believe I wouldn't do something like this.

"Sakura you are my student, one of the best I've ever had which is a blessing for the most part, but right now it's put you right in the scope of an investigation, due to the fact that Shizune, you and me are the only ones in the village to create an attack of this nature." the hokage explained.

"I know sensei and I promise that I had nothing to do with it." I said.

"I hope that you are right, but you will have to take part in council hearing tomorrow about this subject. A number of our brightest shinobi were attacked and you along with Shizune and myself are to submit chakra samples to prove our innocents. We were rather fortunate enough to have a few samples collected from each victim." she said.

"The attacker must be very sloppy if you were able to find chakra samples from everybody." I replied.

"That's why I'm sure your not the attacker leaving excess chakra inside the body is one of the first taboos of medical jutsus due to how it can cause problems for the immune system if left in the system. In fact I'm having trouble healing them because this amateur pumped so much of their own chakra into the tendons." she said

"I'm glad you believe me, Ino accused me and it kind of hurt for her to do such a thing. but I know sometimes love can make you blind and she's probably worried about Shikamaru more than anything else." I said putting on a strong face.

"No worry she'll apologize when this whole things over ok, now give a chakra sample to the investigation squad so they can run the test. Show up at the hearing tomorrow mourning at eight sharp." said the Hokage.

After she dismissed me and told me that ANBU would be watching over me I quickly ran home and decided that I would wait for the hearing. The whole thing was quite unsettling to me though. I was starting to think who could've done something like this. The villages security had been very tight lately so the chances of a enemy shinobi or a missing-nin attacking were slim. Plus I knew the entire medical core and like Ino had said only Shizune, Tsunade, and me were the only one capable of an attack like this. I finally nodded off to sleep hopping I would get some answers at the hearing.

The councils chambers were a madhouse the next mourning. With so many of the victims being clan members it was obvious they were out for blood. Both Shizune and Tsunade took the stand and provided their information of were they were the night in question. This was merely a formality though since both were at a council meeting that night ironing out details of the upcoming budget year and had solid alibis.

Things then went south when I took the stand.

"Miss Haruno you are one of the few people in this village that are capable of chakra scalpel with properties needed to instigate an attack of this nature correct." said an old councilmen.

"Yes that is correct your honor." I replied.

"So what is your alibi for the night in question." he calmly asked

"I left the hospital at about 10:00 pm and headed home where I ate some dinner and went to bed around 10:45 your honor." I answered.

"Do you have a roommate or family member living with you or a neighbor that can testify to this alibi." he said.

"No I don't your honor I live alone in a civilian apartment complex where everyone turns in early so I didn't see any of my neighbors that night." I replied with a little nervousness as I thought to myself how weak is that alibi, even if it is true.

"Miss Haruno could you tell us a little bit of your personal and professional affairs." He asked coldly.

I was taken back by the question "I don't see why you have to ask about such private matters your honor." I replied

"You see Miss Haruno right now you are a prime suspect in this attack. For one you have an extremely weak alibi were no one sees you during to time of the crime. Then there the victims and the method of the attack used on them. All were part of a group known as the Kohona 12 a very fine group of shinobi many with clan ties. So for someone to attack them they would have to be at least at their caliber. Since we had extra guards placed in and around the village last night due to the budget meeting the chances of a missing-nin or enemy shinobi being the attacker are slim to none. And with two out of the three people in the village that have the skills to attack members of the Kohona 12 and are capable of the jitsu used were here in this very room. That leaves only you Miss Haruno." the old man explained.

I stood completely frozen the council was pretty much accusing me of the attacks. I gathered all my resolve to make a rebuttal but nothing came out, luckily my sensei came to the rescue.

"Your honor if you look closer at the attacks they aren't at my students caliber for one the assailant left large amounts of chakra in each of the victims systems we were able to collect samples from each one. One of the first things I taught her was to prevent pumping excess chakra to the point where she would leave no trace of her own after the jitsu. so I see no reason why she needs to bear her private affairs to everyone." my sensei said with the confidence that only proved that she was qualified for her position as the leader of the village.

"The reason we are asking her lady Hokage is we took a look at her mission reports that took place in the last 4 months 31 A-ranked missions along with hospital duty and encounters with multiple S-ranks criminals. Not to mention the reunion with a long lost teammate, she has many stress factors. And we feel that might havecaused a motivedue to how she may of vented her stress and frustration in an aggressive way. And it would also explain why such evidence as chakra collected from the wounds was found" explained the old man.

"But to accuse her of something like this and diving into her personal life without concrete evidence is uncalled for. I know the girl very well and I know she is not one to caveinto stress. She has an iron resolve and can handle the work load she was given." yelled Tsunade.

As the Hokage yelled her rebuttal one of the nins from the forensic labs came in with a large envelop.

"If it pleases the council I have the results of chakra alignment test." said the nin

"Good please let use hear it so my student can rest a bit and get off the stand." said Tsunade

I quickly got of the stand glad to be off the hot seat and sat next to my sensei. I was grateful that she cares enough to take on the council for me. I was also glad the test results were in and would get me out of this horrible situation.

"Lady Hokage, Council members, witnesses and suspects. We were fortunate to have collected foregn chakra samples from all the victims and after some test we found out that the chakra in each victim indeed came from the same source. And after collecting samples from every shinobi that is capable of this attack. We ran multiple trials and we had a resulting match in each trail with chakra sample number 3. A sample that came from Sakura Haruno your honor." said the nin.

When he said my name time stood still, the one thing was I counting on saving me had just driven the last nail in the coffin. The council was in an uproar calling everything to life in prison to execution. Finally the head councilmen was able to get the crowd to calm down and finish up the hearing.

"Now Miss Haruno it is without of doubt that you are guilty of these attacks on fellow shinobi. As standard procedure your will be taken into custody and sentenced to a punishment. It will be decided after an evaluation with lady hokage. ANBU will now be taking you to a holding cell until your meeting with the hokage and your sentencing." said the old man.

I just stood there and stared in disbelief until the ANBU had to drag me to the holding cell in the hokage tower. I sat in the cold concrete cell all night the floor underneath my feet soaked with tears. I was dreading the next day because I would most likely see a lookof disgust and disappointment on my sensei's face. My body exhausted from crying gave out and I began one of the most uneasy sleeps I have ever had.

The mourning finally came and I was escorted back to the Hokage's office. The office was eerily similar to the day when I was informed of the hearing but this time I saw the look of disappointment on my sensei's face. She looked at me as if she was piercing my very soul eyes that you only want to see directed at an enemy.

"Sakura, I cannot tell you how heartbreaking this is for me, you would have been one of the best shinobi that this village has to offer. I am having trouble just deciding how far I need to take this punishment. So I'm asking one question. What possessed you to do something like this?" She said clearly holding back her tears.

"Sensei I know I don't have anything to back it up but I didn't do this I was asleep in my apartment I swear to you." I pleaded.

There was a moment of silence the Hokage sat their as if she was deciphering something.

"I believe you," she replied with a sigh of relief "or at least I believe that you believe you didn't do."

I stared at her in confusion then she pointed to my feet. I looked down to see an seal under me glowing green.

"I had Jiraiya come in and create a seal that can monitor the life signs of a person and based off that it glows green if you are telling the truth or red if you lie." She said.

I was ecstatic she had cleared my name with a little help from a seal master and now I would be able to go back to my real life and put this behind me, so naturally I let a smile crawl on my face. But that relief was quickly squashed.

"Sakura, don't think this clears your name you have to much evidence against you. What it merely tells me is the fact that you believe that you didn't do it. It seems the council was right. I put to much pressure on you and as a result, the mental stress built up and like a champagne bottle that was shaken up you exploded under the pressure." She said.

"Are you saying I went nuts that I'm crazy. you know I'm not sensei so why would you say that." I said now letting tear fall from my Cheeks.

"Now now Sakura I said nothing of the sorts what I said is that I put you under to much pressure and with trying to keep up with everyone and everything going on. You reached a plateau where you needed an outlet to get out the stress, but instead of going on a rant or demanding some R&R you keep pushing yourself until you had to act it out in a different way, you blacked out and didn't realize what you were doing. Very similar when someone has a panic attack their body acts out while the mind in essence is unconscious of the events going on around it." She said.

"but sensei I didn't do it I promise I know everything is pointing to me but I now I didn't snap or have a breakdown or anything like this please you got to believe me." I yelled hopping that she would see it my way.

She stood up and walked towards me and gave me humongous hug clearly she was relieved but also sad.

"I so sorry Sakura it was my fault this happened. I've should've seen I was pushing you too hard and stopped this from happening and I'll do everything in my power to make it a light sentence okay. So just sit tight and we'll be able to put this sad thing behind us alright." she said apologetically.

"But I didn't do it I swear. I would never do anything like this even if I was stressed out please believe me I didn't do it." I sobbed.

"I know you didn't, I know you didn't." she said tears flowing down her cheeks.

She then broke the hug and had the escorts take me to another holding cell. And I waited for the sentencing. I thought waiting for my talk with my sensei was going to be the hardest part but the wait for the sentencing was excruciating. I sat there for what felt like days, but in reality it was only a few hours.

Finally a couple of ANBU came to escort me to the council chambers. As I walked through the chamber doors all I heard was silence unlike the hearing where yelling and screaming were ramp it. I saw only two council members and the Hokage. Her eyes were sad but relived at the same time meaning she had gotten me out of major trouble but the punishment was too high for her liking.

Finally the old Councilmen started to speak.

"Miss Haruno you have been declared guilty of the charges regarding the attacks on fellow Kohona Shinobi that happen a few days ago. As you know this usually results in the death penalty but after an audience with Lady Hokage we have determined that you were not in the right state of mind and the execution penalty will not be sought after." he said.

After he had finished Tsunade began to speak "Miss Haruno all be it that you were not in the right state of mind. It is believed by the council that you could have prevented it by merely asking for R&R or some other form of stress management. So you cannot come away for this scott free." She chocked up a bit. clear that the next few sentences would not be pleasant for me or her. " So you will be staying in the rehabilitation wing of Kohonaprison for 3 months before a parole hearing and if you do make it to parole there will be another 6 months before you are eligible for active duty pending evaluations."

I was shocked, jail time, that was what I was going to have to do. A little part of me died on the inside. Jail time is something that can haunt a Shinobi for years if not their entire career. And now I would have to endure it.

When I got to the rehabilitation wing of the jail I found out was not much different from the regular wing of the volcano based prison. Other then the fact that I had no cell mates which I heard it was best for low sentence prisoners like me. We were separated from the other prisoners due to how the regular wing can be quite rough. Other than that it was not much different. I didn't see sun light for my entire stay at that god awful place. Dark dimly lit hallways where you could hardly see twenty feet outside the cell. Although from what I gathered the walls were blank not even cell numbers were on the cell making the whole prison seem like a dark endless mazes. Every day I would haveto deal with therapy sessions which always left me uncomfortable. They always said I was making it difficult to go through their rehabilitation program and scolded me like I was a child. After a while I decided it would be better to play their dumb game and just listen to what ever they said. I didn't receive any visitors the whole time and only Naruto and Hinata sent letters to me, it got really lonely very quickly. In essence I was basically in solitary confinement in my cell. After 3 months in that hell hole I was finally able to get parole and head home.

My reentrance back into the village did not go very smoothly though. For one the two people that even acknowledged me were off on extended missions that would take a few weeks. And the rest of my friends were ignoring me giving me horrible glares.

I later found out that they had gotten the idea that I had somehow faked the stress issues and had knowingly attacked them. I couldn't even ask for forgiveness for my supposed attacks.

Then came today; it proved I still could fall a little more.

I had nothing to do since I had no work or missions. So I decided I would go for a walk in one of the parks, then maybe head to a training area to keep my body in shape for when I was reinstated. As I walked through one of the parks I saw my friends with Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata being the only omissions all having a picnic enjoying themselves.

I saw the sight and sighed, only three and a half months ago I would have been invited and would be enjoying their company. But seeing as most of them called me a traitor or mentally unstable at best. I would have to get use to seeing sights like this all the time. So to avoid any of their glares I picked up the pace only to be stop by a voice that was felled with venom.

"well, well, well, I see that a good for nothing traitor decide she needed to crash the party." She said

I turned around and saw Karin with my friends starting to gather behind her.

Ino agreed with the comment. "Sakura I don't know why you're here but I don't want any trouble, you may have tricked Lady Tsunade but you won't trick us."

"Ino why do you think I would do anything like tryed to trick you or Lady Hokage and even though I was convicted I still didn't do anything to any of you, please believe me." I said.

"Sakura, the evidence is way against you on that case and as for us believing that you faked the whole mental distress thing. Karin said while she administered one of you therapy sessions. She thought you showed signs of a perfectly well adjusted person, that was no where near the stress levels that are needed to go berserk. So this whole thing is just to troublesome." said Shikamaru.

Then everything clicked. Karin was never one of the therapist at the prison. I looked over at Karin and the smirk on her face and it just confirming what I thought. I don't know how but she had staged the whole thing. The attacks that led to my sentencing and the lost trust of all my friends while she simultaneously gaining it from there. I couldn't take it anymore and I just snapped like everyone said I did.

"You bitch you're the one behind this." I Yelled.

I quickly jumped into action and slammed a chakra infused fist into the ground where Karin was. She narrowly dodged the fist and jumped back. I began another charge at the red-haired women as my friends quickly tried to subdue me. I didn't want to attack any of my friends, they had been tricked just like me and I didn't want to become what everyone said I was. So with speed I didn't even know I had, I dodged their attacks. I even managed to avoid Lee and his inhuman speed. All I could focus on was getting Karin, I had tunnel vision and it was focused on her. In the next few moments I had created about another dozen craters. I was still avoiding everything my friends threw at me and Karin was slowing done and showing fatigue and then my chance came she tripped. So with speed unrivaled I made my way over to her cocking back my fist when suddenly I felt a large pain on the side of my face and felt the sensation of flying through the air until I hit a tree hard scraping my arm to pieces and leaving large pieces of timber sticking in my arm. And as I hit the ground I felt Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu take hold of my body.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing." said a very stoic voice.

I looked up at the source of the voice and tears felled my eyes

"Sasuke" I whimpered

He looked down on me with piercing onyx eyes as if he was scolding a child. Then he turned his attention to Karin as the others surrounded me

"Are you alright Karin I hope you're not to injured" Sasuke said.

"I'm fine" she said

"Good to hear now lets take Sakura in. It's clear that she has violated her parole by attacking us and most likely needs to go back into custody." Said Ino.

"No, no wait." Said Karin.

"What are you talking about Karin she attacked you with enough power to kill you, she's clearly too dangerous to be walking around." Said Kiba.

"Listen you guys the only reason she is acting out like this is because she has had everything handed to her and she clearly is not getting something she wants. So now that she has been denied that well give her some time to accept it and maybe she will lose her little miss princess attitude." Said Karin.

"Fine but this is her last strike before I talk to the authorities about this" said Kiba

They then released me and walked away not paying attention to me. It hurt even worse when I heard congratulations given to Karin for being so honorable and patient with a powder keg like me.

After they left I limped my way to this secluded bench and started healing my wounds and here we are. You listening to a pathetic kunoichi crying over the hand she was dealt.

Toreshi looked at the young girl and brought his hand to his chin scratching in and humming as he pondered.

"That's quite a story Sakura, a sad one at that. And you know what else." He Said.

"No what." Said Sakura.

"I believe every word of it." He replied.


	4. A Week to Decide

**Lost Trust and a Villages Loss**

**Chapter 4  
****A Week to Decide**

Sakura was shocked, here was a man that she had known for only a little while, and he totally believed that what she was saying was true. She almost pinched her self to see if she was dreaming.

"Uum, Toreshi how can you; I mean the evidence is too concrete, how can you actually believe me." Asked Sakura

"Sakura, even the most concrete evidence can be misleading and the truth in your voice and the sadness it holds tells me more than any test or expert witness can." Toreshi answered.

Sakura gave out the first genuine smiled she had made since the accusations on her were made. The support from another came as a godsend and she finally felt maybe things would get better. As she looked over at her new friend she saw that he was once again in deep thought scratching his chin. He stared off into the sky and closed his eyes, it seemed that a great debate was going on inside his mind coming to a decision on something of great importance. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to the girl and gave his gentle smiled that put Sakura's mind at ease.

"Sakura I was wondering if you could take some maybe not so welcome news and hear out my situation." said Toreshi

"As long as it doesn't hurt any one innocent or anyone of importance to me. Wait, Please tell me your not a criminal or something." Said a slightly worried Sakura.

"Well lucky for you I am not a criminal so you don't have to worry about that. The problem is I'm not part of your village." said a calm Toreshi.

"So you're an enemy-nin aren't you that figures." said a distressed Sakura as she got into a defensive position.

"I'm not an enemy but I'm not an ally either Sakura." Responded Toreshi.

"Then why are you here." Sakura asked lowering her guard.

"I'm here find help so I can hunt down some very dangerous criminals." Answered Toreshi.

"So your hiring shinobi then." said Sakura.

"Actually more like recruiting. I was going to ask a shinobi I was looking at if he could leave his village and join a group of shinobi I led to fight a group called Akatsuki." said Toreshi

Sakura froze this guy must be very powerful if he wants to take on those maniacs.

"Why do you want to fight them they're nothing to scoff at and who did you want to ask to leave." said Sakura.

"They hurt innocent people that were given a bad hand at the beginning of there lives Sakura. As for the person I can't afford to answer that, but I've decided after looking at the situation the kid is in, it would be to hard on him to ask if he could leave right now. Although I have a question for you if I may be so kind to ask." said Toreshi.

"Sure go ahead." said Sakura

"How much stronger can you become in the conditions you're in now?" asked Toreshi

"What do you mean." Responded Sakura.

"From the story you told me you have great strength. I've also been around and heard of the great Apprentice of Tsunade that took out the puppet master member of Akatsuki. I was wondering if you can continue to grow and be happy, even with the circumstances the way they are in this village?" asked Toreshi.

Sakura looked at Toreshi then at the ground. She hadn't even thought about what her life would be like in the future. She started to think about it deeply. She had lost a lot of trust and quite possibly almost all of her friends. Would she be able to live a happy life in the village. Would she get her friends back or would she be an outcast among the ranks of shinobi and villagers.

"I don't know." she said weakly

"Alright I have a proposition for you then Sakura." said Toreshi.

"What is it" She asked.

"I want you to try one more time to convince all of your friends and sensei of your innocence. Then look at their reactions and spend the next week reflecting on it and decide if your life here can go back to normal and you can live a happy life." He said.

"What good well that do?" she asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Because if you feel like that a happy life here is impossible and they no longer trust you I would like you to take the place of the original shinobi I was looking at and let me train you." said the man.

"What?! I could never betray this village" said Sakura.

"Sakura, you wouldn't be betraying the village you would be leaving a village that falsely imprisoned you and spat in your face." said Toreshi.

"But what about my friends and family I still have here. They would be devastated that I left the village." said Sakura.

"I understand that Sakura, that's why you need this week to figure out if they need you to survive here. You have to look at everything Sakura and figure out what is best for you and them. Think hard about this Sakura. I will be here at midnight in a weeks time waiting on your decision. If you want to come and learn under me. I will teach you and you will gain great strength. But if you feel like you well be happier here then I will drop the issue and be on my way. Is that alright with you." said Toreshi.

Sakura sat there for a minute trying to process the info that had be dumped into her lap.

"I'll tell you what I want in a week ok." said Sakura

"good I will see you in a week then." replied Toreshi.

Toreshi then stood up and walked off towards the village wall and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sakura to decide her next move. She got up slowly and walked towards her apartment to prepare for the awkward day that she would have to face tomorrow. For that day would be full of confrontations with her friends to plead her case one last time.

The next morning Sakura had woken up and took strait to the street. She had skipped breakfast due to how her stomach felt that would empty itself at any moment. She soon found herself at the first stop of many she would do that day, Ino's Flower shop. She walked in and saw Ino arranging the some flowers happily. But as soon as she caught a glimpse of Sakura heading towards her a scowl came upon her face.

"Forehead what are you doing here I'm not going to sell you anything." Ino remarked

Sakura winced at the venom in her voice. She had been expecting a cold reception but she never thought Ino could be this cold.

"Ino I'm asking, no begging for a minute to talk to you please" she said with all the humility she could muster.

"Listen forehead I have no idea what you got up your sleeve but I have nothing to talk to you about especially after what you did yesterday." remarked Ino

"Ino I know that I kind of went berserk yesterday but it's because I think Karin tricked us and has framed me." Sakura said.

"What?! How dare you accused Karin of anything. Or did you forget that you nearly killed her and out of kindness of her heart. She gave you another chance when she could've and probably should've locked you up." Yelled Ino.

"Please Ino I know you have every right ignore me, but I'm asking for you to trust me just this once." said Sakura.

Sakura slowly took steps towards Ino as she begged, but soon she found she couldn't move and realized that Shikamaru had walked in and at the sight of her walking towards Ino had once again put her in a shadow bind.

"Sakura I think it would be better if you were to leave. I would hate it for Karin's selfless act to be in vain because I had to report you." Said Shikamaru.

Sakura tried again to at least explain why she was there, but her word fell on deaf ears as she was kicked out of the store. After the ordeal she merely sighed and headed to the next stop on the list she had mentally prepared for the day.

The mourning had quickly turned into night and she had one more stop to make. This meeting was her most hopeful one. She at least knew it would turn out better then the meetings she had with the others. In fact Ino and Shikamaru were the only ones to actually say anything to her. The others had either slammed a door in her face or had avoided making eye contact and ignoring her until she gave up and left. She made her way to the office of the Hokage and knocked on the door

"Come In" Said the voice from behind the door.

The door creaked open as Sakura made her way into the front of the desk. Tsunade looked at the tired eyes of her student which made her heart fall.

"Sakura what are you doing here my monthly check up with you isn't for another week and half." said the blonde Hokage out of concern.

"Sensei can I talk with you for a minute." Sakura said softly.

"Of course take a seat." she said

Sakura grabbed a chair that lined the rooms wall and placed it in front of the desk. She was nervous about how the blonde would take what she was about to say. Finally she calmed her nerves and brought steel resolve to her will.

"Sensei, I think I was framed, I think someone attacked everyone and made it look like me." Sakura said.

The Hokage was taken back by the comment and her eyes showed signs of sorrow and guilt. She then shook her head slowly and sighed in failure for her inability to help her student.

"Sakura, I thought we were making some progress with your recovery why would you relapse like this. I thought you had finally accepted what had happened." Tsunade said.

"I lied in the therapy sessions Sensei I couldn't take them berating me and I said what they wanted me to hear. I did it so I could just put everything behind me. But now I know I was framed and I'll prove it. I don't know how I'll do it but I will. I just need you to trust me please." Sakura pleaded.

Tsunade looked at her student and sighed. "Sakura I know things are hard for you but have to accept what happened and learn from it. Listen…"

"Please Sensei you need to listen I can't accept what happen because what you think happened is false." yelled Sakura as she interrupted her Sensei.

The yelling had an unfortunate side effect as two ANBU busted through the door to aid the Hokage.

"Lady Hokage is there something wrong." one said alertly

"No nothing at all just a little late night session with my apprentice. She seems to be having a little trouble readjusting after her ordeal. Why don't you two take her home and call it a night she and you both look tired." said the Hokage.

"yes ma'am" said the ANBU in unison.

"But Sensei." said Sakura.

"Sakura this issue can wait until our next meeting. I have to deal with some internal issues with the mission line ups. So please until then just rest a bit and try remembering what was talked about in the previous sessions and accept what happened and move forward." she said as she gave a supporting hand on her shoulder before she headed back to her desk to tackle her large stacks of paperwork.

As Sakura was escorted back to her apartment she tried her best to hold back her tears. The one she had hoped to reach was unconvinced. The only consolation was the fact that her sensei still cared for her greatly. Sakura managed to make it to her apartment without shedding tears in front of the ANBU. But by the time she had fallen asleep her pillow was soaked.

The next day Sakura made a list of the ones she considered close to her and what they openly thought of her. The list showed her that despite the fact that many looked at her with disgust she still had many who didn't. Her Parents, Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade all supported and cared for her. As she looked at her original list she started to believe that she would be able to get through the ordeal and staying in the village would be a viable option. Those thoughts quickly ended on the night before she was to meet Toreshi with her decision. She decided to pleasantly surprise her parents by bringing some food for them when they were working at the family side business.

The Hurano Family ran a small bar that many of the shinobi of the village frequented. She knew that they were working twice as hard to support her until she got reinstated as a ninja and thought the gesture would be a nice thank you. But before she entered the establishment she heard a couple of the patrons arguing with her parents.

"Your not leaving this bar until you pay your tab Bub." yelled her mother at an intoxicated patron.

"Oh I'm sorry but I promise you it wasn't me I always pay my tab. wait a minute I know what happened. I must've blacked out cause of my oh so stressful life and didn't realized I was leaving without paying." said the drunken man his voice laced with sarcasm.

Sakura's mother just about jumped over the bar to strangle the man but was held back by Sakura's father.

"Sir I will ignore your insult on the misfortunes of our family if you pay the tab and get out now." Sakura's father said with a commanding tone that called for respect.

"I'm not paying shit Hurano. If I give you that money all your going to do is give it to the psycho you call a daughter so she can continue her outrageous behavior until she kills someone." said the drunk

The drunk then decided to drill his point home by taking a bar stool and chucking it through the taverns glass window.

"As long as you support that crazy bitch I will not come to this bar." said the drunk

A cheer came from the rest of the patrons as they fallowed the drunk out of the street yelling similar things as they searched the streets to find another watering hole. All that was left was the couple that ran the bar and a bunch of broken glass and chairs.

"Well there goes the last of the regulars, next week we might have to temporary shut down the bar." said the man as he started to clean the mess.

"but dear how are we going to help Sakura out, we can support ourselves right now with the mission pay but without this extra income she might not have enough for rent or the fees she has to pay for that therapist." said the said the pink haired middle aged women.

"I'll talk to the Hokage see if I can get some S-ranked missions added to my mission list for the next few months." said the green eyed man.

"dear you're not twenty anymore you could get killed out there and where would that leave your daughter." yelled the women.

"It would leave you two 100,000 ryo richer there's a reason I pay those insane insurance payments. I love that girl and I will be willing to do dangerous missions at my age and even die if it covers this family needs." yelled her father clear frustrated with the situation as he slammed his fist on the bar.

The answer that he provided did not get a good response from his wife as she began to berate him and the two went into a full blown argument. Unknown to them was their daughter run away from the bar tears creping at the corner of her eyes.

Sakura ran as fast as she could and perched herself up in a tree in the park. The incident at her parents bar made her reconsider her position on staying. It was true that her parents loved her and were doing everything they could for her but in doing that they were suffering. Never before had she heard her parent fight so ferociously and she was the cause of it. She was then brought out of her thoughts as she heard two shinobi talking while taking a smoke break. As she looked sown on them she recognized them as the guards of the council hall.

"The council sure has been given lady Hokage a lot of crap lately." said the one guard as her took a drag off his cigarette.

"Well what do you expect after her student attacked those people and then giving her a light sentence because of some stress bullshit. a lot of the members are second guessing her." said the other man.

"Yeah I even heard a rumor she maybe even faked the whole stress thing to get a light sentence." said the first guard.

"All we can hope is that Lady Hokage was right with her decision. Imagine what would happen if she was wrong about that." Replied the second guard.

"Yeah I know, well we should probably get back the break is about over." said the firsts as the turned towards the council hall and ran off.

Sakura made it back to her apartment and quickly pulled out the list and looked at the names again. She had no doubt there were people that cared for her but they were suffering because of it. Both her parents and her sensei were receiving extra baggage because of her. The only ones she couldn't confirm were Naruto and Hinata since they were still on an extended mission. But she had a good idea of how they would be treated. Naruto would stand up to anyone that insulted her and most likely as a result would be rekindling hatred that he had to endure as a kid. And Hinata would most likely argue with her family defending Sakura even though one of her own clansmen was attacked. She continued to write down the issues her loved ones had to endure and finally wrote a few more words on the paper, the crumpled it up, through it into the waste basket and went to sleep. The final night drawing near when she would give her answer to Toreshi.

The next night at midnight Toreshi sat on the bench completely still as if he was a statue. He stared up at the star lit sky enjoying the night. His attention shifted as he heard the bushes rustle and parted exposing Sakura wearing a small backpack.

"Judging by your accessories your going to come. Are you sure you want to do this." said Toreshi.

"Yes, I'm causing too many problems for my friends and family to justify staying here." Sakura responded.

"You might want to say good bye, it could be the last time you see anyone here again." asked Toreshi

"No it would be to hard to say it to them. Also no one is scheduled to see me in a few days so it will make it easier if I leave without warning." answered Sakura.

"Very well, lets head out while we still have the night cover." said Toreshi

The man then placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and teleported in puff of smoke outside the villages wall. The two then nodded to each other as they jumped into the tree line and into the darkness of the forest at full speed. As the village became a speck on the horizon not once had Sakura looked back. Her eyes told a story of sadness and loss, but for the first time in many months they also showed something else, undying hope.


	5. A Search A First Drink, And A Clan Jutsu

**Lost Trust and a Villages Loss**

**Chapter 5  
A Search, A First Drink, And A Clan jutsu**

A few days had passed since Sakura decided to leave the village. It seemed that the girls idea to leave without any contact with her loved ones had paid off. Little had paid much mind to the young girls absence. Mainly due to fact that after she had been released she had kept a low profile to avoid confrontations with other people. Today would be different however as a young couple, consisting of a blonde haired boy and a beautiful brunette, walked through the village gates. After spending a few weeks on a recon mission the two were glad to be in the village they called home. They were also ready to catch up and support their friend who they had been unable to see for the last few months.

"I sure hope Sakura is ok I know that she has had to put up with a lot." said the young man.

"No worries Naruto, I'm sure that someone that had the patience to get me to stop stuttering around you, will be fine." said the Brunette.

"Don't sell yourself short on that Hinata, Sakura told me once you had a couple ladies nights out with her you were able to talk to me no problem. The real test of patience for her was dealing with me for 5 years." Naruto chuckled.

The two meet each others eyes and gave out another laugh enjoying the fact that they could poke fun at themselves and still find it funny. The couple strolled down the streets of the village until the made it to the tower and into the Hokage's office. Where Tsunade was trying her hardest not to slack off with the paperwork but ultimately failing at the attempt.

"How are you doing Baa-chan?" remarked Naruto, knowing full well the reaction he was about to instigate.

"For the last time you little brat I'm not old!" Yelled Tsunade as she threw a rubber stamp straight at the blondes head. Keeping on his toes Naruto ducked his head to the left dodging the stamp as it made it's way pass him, imbedding the blonde Hokage's signature permanently into the wall.

"You must be getting more used to me calling you that. You only through a stamp this time." Said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Upon seeing the grin on her boyfriends face and the ticked off face of Tsunade. Hinata let a rather loud giggle. Upon hearing the giggle coming from the formerly shy girl the Hokage saw an opportunity to make a little jab of her own.

"Well other that corrupting my future daughter in laws mind with your rude and crude humor for the last month how was the recon mission." Said Tsunade as a smile crept on her face.

The young couple suddenly stopped their antics and a bright red hue covered their faces at the mentioning at the marriage.

"W-well y-you see there w-was n-nothing…" said Naruto who had now started to stutter out of embarrassment.

"Well I'm glad she's had just as much influence on you as you have had on her, but I think I'll spare you the pain of explaining the whole mission like that and just read the report." Said Tsunade with a smile that declared her victory over the blond.

Both of the shinobi had turned another shade of red darker at the second comment and it took a minute for the two to calm down. This gave the Hokage even more satisfaction and joy to see the two really were made for each other. Finally after a few minutes of deep breathing Naruto collected himself.

"Is that all you need Baa-chan." said Naruto hoping to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Actually I have one more thing. I have an appointment to check up on Sakura but she's late. Why don't you pick her up for me I know she could use some friends right now." said the Hokage sadly.

"How is she fairing." asked a worried Hinata.

"Not well, about a week and a half ago she came in here a total mess. She was saying how she'd been framed and she would find the real culprit. She loves her friends so much she can't find it in her heart to believe that she could hurt them like that whether in the right state of mind or not." Said Tsunade teary eyed.

"No worries now that me and Hinata are here she'll have extra support and she be good as new. What type of soon to be Hokage would I be if I can't help one friend in need." said Naruto as he walked with Hinata towards the door.

The two then stepped out of the office and shot off towards Sakura's apartment with the Hokage watching from her office window.

"If anyone can help Sakura it's you Naruto." the Blonde Hokage said to herself.

The two made it to Sakura's apartment and gave a knock on the door only to get no response. After a second knock and no response once again. Naruto pulled a key from underneath the doormat knowing that sometimes Sakura would take little cat naps in the day and would need to be woken up if she was needed for something.

"Sakura are you in here." said Naruto.

He was greeted with dead silence. The two started to search the apartment finding that it was empty. It also seemed as if the apartment was sterile and hadn't seen any human contact.

"Did you find anything in the bedroom Hinata." said Naruto as he searched the kitchen and dinning room.

"No, but the weird thing is everything is excessively clean. Not even anything in the trashcan here in the bathroom, almost like someone set-up this apartment as a showroom." Said Hinata.

"Yeah same here, I know she's kind of a neat freak but this is extreme even for her." said Naruto.

"Now now Naruto anyone who throws away their used up ramen cups is a neat freak to you." joked Hinata.

"I'm not that bad Hinata." pouted Naruto

"Only because I'm there to keep you in line." replied Hinata.

"But you have to admit this place is more clean then she normally keeps it." Said Naruto

"She has nothing else to do Naruto she is not working right now she probably has been keeping it this clean to keep herself occupied." said Hinata.

"yeah yeah, well looky here she missed some paper in her desk wastebasket, bet you it's a receipt for all her cleaning supplies." joked Naruto.

Naruto then unwrinkled the piece of paper and read the contents. He then went wide eyed and turned to the bedroom door as Hinata walked out of it.

"Hinata go get Baa-chan now and tell her to come here and its of the utmost importance." said Naruto with worry and disbelief.

"What's wrong Naruto." replied worried at the tone of Naruto's voice.

"Just Do It!" yelled Naruto on the verge of breaking down

With that tone Hinata knew that it was something urgent and ran out the door towards the tower. After she left to retrieve the Hokage, Naruto with his eyes watering slumped down on a dinning room chair and stared at the piece of paper. He was surprised how Sakura thought that most of the people in the village distrusted her but the last few words at the bottom were what shocked and saddened him. They were the last words Sakura had left behind. The words "The Best Option: Leave the Village."

In a valley in the middle of the lighting country Sakura looked up at the night sky. She and Toreshi had been running for four days straight to make sure that they got safely out of the fire country. The two had finally decided to stop and make camp for the night. While Toreshi went out to get some supplies for the rest of their journey, Sakura guarded the campsite. She was glad that they were finally able to get some rest. The four day run had taken a lot out her reserves. She looked at the camp fire waiting for the man she would soon be calling sensei to return. A little while later Toreshi walked into the camp with some food and a rather large jug of sake. A look of annoyance soon plastered itself on the face of Sakura as she looked at the jug.

"Great I've gone from one drunken sensei to another" said the annoyed pink head.

Toreshi merely chucked at the comment and poured a cup of sake for himself. Then he did something that shocked Sakura as he put a cup in front of her and poured a serving for her.

"What the hell are you doing, you do know I'm underage right." said Sakura.

"Come on we've been running four days now and you need to relax. Besides you forget we're out of the fire country. drinking ages are lower in all of the other counties. I personal disagree with the fire country's 20 drinking age, they're trying to protect and baby you guys to much" said Toreshi.

"So what, I'm not drinking it ." said Sakura

"Come on it will be fun I mean you going to be training under me and a little sake and friendly conversation will a good start to get to know one another. I don't like the fact that all we've talked about is bad stuff lets tell the stories that make us laugh and happy." said Toreshi.

"How about you tell me where we are going and what we're going to do there instead of getting drunk and wasting time." yelled Sakura

Toreshi stared at the girl and once again turned to his habit of scratching his chin while excessively humming. Finally after a couple minutes of humming, Sakura had enough of the quirk of her sensei.

"Would you quit doing that it's getting annoying." Sakura said her face twitching with annoyance.

Toreshi gave a large smirk as he saw how he had annoyed his pupil.

"Good now that I got you attention I think I have a very good compromise." Toreshi said

"And what is that." said Sakura.

"You want to know what we're going to do and I want to have a happy conversation to get to know my new student right." said Toreshi with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah so what is your compromise." asked Sakura.

"Well we play a question drinking game I ask you a question and I take a shot before I get an answer same goes for you." Toreshi said.

"What?! I'm not doing that." yelled Sakura.

"Then you'll have to wait to see what my plan is, but I warn you it would probably be better if you knew what was going on. Oh well its your call." Toreshi said.

"I can't believe this your acting so childish about this, enjoy your sake by yourself cause there is no way, no matter how much I want to get answers am I going to do this little drinking game." yelled Sakura.

The girl then stood up and stomped away from the fire and headed towards her tent. Toreshi watched the rant of the pink haired girl with a smile on his face and poured him self another cup of sake and started to count silently to himself. Once the man had reached fifth teen Sakura stormed back to fire and sat back down in front of the sake cup clearly annoyed by the whole situation.

"Any other stupid rules you want to force on me for the little game." Said Sakura.

"Yes I would like to avoid question on my family, are there any categories you want me to avoid." Said Toreshi.

"No, but god forbid if you ask something perverted." Said Sakura.

"Good do you want to go first." Said Toreshi.

"Yeah, which village are you from originally." asked Sakura as she took to a shot.

"Originally I was born in the village hidden in the stone but I left it at an early age. Now it's my turn. How was your first taste of Sake." Toreshi said as he took a shot and filled the cups for the next round.

Sakura was apparently having trouble answering the simple question. In truth she had actually had liked the taste of the stuff very much and the warm sensation that she felt as it hit her stomach was very satisfying. But after throwing such a fit about not drinking the stuff. She knew that he would make fun of her for saying it was good. Unfortunately her thinking so deeply about such a simple question was the sign Toreshi needed to tease her.

"Haha you did like didn't ya." chuckled Toreshi.

Sakura merely nodded softly knowing she had been called out

"Sakura it's ok. It's something new to you but new things can be fun as much as they can be scary so perk up and lets play a little more Ask a Question and Take a Drink."

Sakura looked at Toreshi who was giving her another gentle smile that always seemed to calm her down. She loved that smile it just seemed to put everything she felt at ease. She then cracked a mischievous smile and stared Toreshi.

"Your right now take a drink." said Sakura cheerfully

"What, Why do I have to do that." asked a confused Toreshi

"Make it two drinks." Sakura said with a sly smile.

"Oh I see what your doing, something tells me that I going to have a fun time training you." said Toreshi and he downed two shots. "Your turn."

"Where are we going." Asked Sakura now enjoying her shot of sake.

"We are heading for the Sea Country, that is where we will be training and where our base of operations is. So do you have any other questions." replied Toreshi as he took the shot.

"Hey come on, you did that bad question on purpose. You did this whole thing to get to know me and you throw out stupid questions like that geez you're worse than Naruto." said Sakura.

"Fine fine I'll ask a better one next time now ask you question it's your turn." Toreshi said.

"What are my soon to be comrades like." Sakura down a shot while started to get a warm felling on her face as a result from the booze.

"well they all have their own quirks but they all are good people. You will not meet them for a while though. You'll have to complete your training before you can do that." said Toreshi.

Sakura nodded a little sad that she would not meet her new comrades for a while, but still enjoying this little drinking game she was currently in. The two then played a few more rounds learning the likes and dislikes of each other. She rather enjoyed the carefree attitude that Toreshi had. She found that the Toreshi was a happy go lucky man when he was not having to deal with serious issues. Up until that night traveling with Toreshi was all business but when there was downtime he was quite cheerful and mischievous. He often liked to tease the young girl, much like an older brother. After the tenth round Sakura remembered a question that she wanted to ask the man.

"Toreshi when we first met and I introduced my self why did you refer to my family is such a formal respectful way." asked Sakura.

Toreshi looked at her in slight confusion and then his face showed sad realization.

"I forgot they keep your family's history a secret don't they." Said Toreshi.

"What they do that, well that does explain why my mother and father never answered questions I had about our family's past are we that dangerous or something." Sakura asked as she was about to take another shot.

"Sakura don't take another shot what I'm about to say is important. besides the sake was just meant to be an icebreaker no need to get wasted." said Toreshi.

Sakura simply nodded and directed her full attention on Toreshi. Wanting to know of her families heritage.

"Sakura I traveled to a lot of places over the course of my life. one place I visited when I was young was a place that was called the Whirlpool Country. It was a small country nestled in between the Fire Country and Water County. The small country had a ninja village as well. The shinobi of that village were small in number but powerful in jutsu. One of the major clans of the village was your clan the Hurranos." said Toreshi.

"Then why is my family in Kohona instead of there." Asked Sakura.

"Well you see the village hidden in the mist saw the whirlpool village as thorn in their side. So they attacked, it was a bloody conflict that killed a large amount of the population of the village. In fact it's believed that only a group of a few shinobi had made it out before the mist completely took over the country. So those few sought refuge with their ally Kohona. Your mother and father were probably those refuges." explained Toreshi.

"Then why kept our history a secret though." asked Sakura.

"It's because of your clans family jutsu. You have one very similar to Nara's and Yamanaka's, but it's way more powerful. You see trademarks of your clan are that you have perfect chakra control and are skilled in medical jutsu style that could easy surpass Tsunade's. But you also have another ability. If a Hurano has enough chakra capacity they can use what is called fighting spirit chakra." said Toreshi.

"What is Fighting sprit Chakra." asked Sakura

"Surely you have noticed a voice that cheers you on and pushes you; even helps you break genjutsu or mind control jutsus. That alter ego is the source of the fighting sprit chakra" Said Toreshi.

Sakura froze she hadn't told any one of her alter ego for fear that she my be labeled crazy. It did comfort her that the alter ego was supposed to be there. Then she remembered her fight with Ino in the Chuunin exams and how she had somehow had forced Ino out. She also remember the comment the Ino had said asking how she could have two sprits in her.

"So why was I not informed about any of these abilities." Asked Sakura.

"Well because even though they were allies the Hurano clan scared Kohona to no end. You see Sakura the chakra can do something that is pretty much impossible for anyone else." said Toreshi

"What is that?" Asked Sakura

"It can Seal away bloodlines making it impossible for the user to utilize them for the rest of their lives. Kohona being a haven of Bloodlines didn't want your clan to use their abilities to gain power politically in the village. So they struck a deal with the clan send those who are low chakra capacity stock of the clan and we'll take them in. Your clan sent in one family that had been deemed to have capacities that were incapable of manifesting their fighting sprit chakra. Unfortunately the rest of your clan had to fend for themselves and it wasn't long before mist hunter nins got them." said Toreshi sadly.

Sakura was torn up, her family especially her mother and father had to endure so much. She started to tear up and was on the verge of breaking down when a strong comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Toreshi and his gentle smile. It once again had effectively calmed her down but she still felt sad and now even more betrayed by the village she once called home.

"Its not fair, I know my family and if everyone in my clan acted like them we would've been fine with serving Kohona and wouldn't have attacked our comrades." said Sakura

"Fear of losing power causes things like this to happen Sakura. but I have good news I knew one of the Haranos that lived Kohona. I had meet him in the whirlpool village when the clan still resided there. He had been ordered to destroy the scrolls on your clans techniques but he gave them to me for safe keeping so that his clan could later regain what was taken from them." said Toreshi

"Wait, was it my dad what was his name." Asked Sakura

"No he was younger about my age his name was Azami" said Toreshi

A sad look came upon Sakura's face, she knew that name. The man that held that name was the owner of the battle jacket in her family house. She then looked up at Toreshi this time her tears uncontrolled.

"I'm glad that I trusting in someone that my brother had trusted with our family treasure and I hope I can make you and my brother proud." said Sakura her voice laced with sadness remembering her late brother but also determination.

Toreshi just smiled as he looked at the girl. He knew this girl was related to his old friend but he had no idea she was his sister. He now knew that he had to make sure that the girl went above her limits and bring back the glory of her clan.

"Well I think it's time we get some rest we need to make sure you're rested up when you get to those scrolls and start training your butt off." said Toreshi.

The two made their way to their respective tents and turned in for the night. Sakura was now thankful that she had been drinking because she knew if she had heard what she just heard sober she would be up the entire night. So her head slightly spinning she laid down and began to sleep dreaming of what the future would hold.

An orange streak shot through the canopy of the dense forest in the fire country. The streak seemed to be random in its pattern of movement zigzagging every which way. The streak was one Naruto Uzamaki and he was on his fifth strait day of searching. As he jumped through the trees the events from five days prior were playing vividly through his head.

Hinata had brought the Hokage to Sakura's apartment to see Naruto in shambles. To see the strong confident Shinobi they both love in this state meant something very serious had happened.

"Naruto what wrong" said Tsunade.

Naruto simply and without words held up a piece of paper his eyes glued to the floor. Tsunade took the paper and made room so Hinata could also read it. As they read the final words on the bottom they both froze. Almost instantly Hinata ran over to Naruto and slammed her face into the breast of his jacket and attempted to muffle the sounds of her crying and screams of emotional agony into her boyfriends chest. She had just lost her second sister. Hinata and Sakura had quickly become best friends over the years. She owed Sakura so much, if it wasn't for the pink haired girl she would still be stuttering and fainting around her boyfriend instead of holding him and loving him. Tsunade quickly tried to subdue the tears that were attempting to leave her eyes so she steeled herself. She wanted to bawl like Hinata but she needed to be the strength for the two now. The couple had hated the charges that had been placed on Sakura and hated that she was forced to have a punishment for something that was out of her control.

"I'll get a search party set up and have them leave within the hour" said Tsunade her voice quivering.

"I want to be on the search team Baa-chan" Naruto said.

"nonsense you've just got back from an extended mission you need some rest." said Tsunade.

"I don't care I'm not going to loss another teammate. Sasuke leaving nearly killed me on the inside Baa-chan I can't take another one so please let me go." Naruto pleaded.

Tsunade knew that arguing with him right now would be pointless so she finally agreed to it and sent him with the team with strict orders not to leave the country. The team consisted mostly of ANBU members that the Hokage trusted. After two days of searching the team had concluded that she was most likely not in the country anymore and were calling it quits. Naruto however had asked if he could search for a few more days. After a large amount of arguing the team had allowed him to continue to search on his own.

His clothes were tattered from five strait days of constant searching and the effects of no sleep for that time were very evident. But he kept going hoping to find any trace of his teammate the girl he saw as a sister. Suddenly he felt a familiar chakra signature coming upon him. He stopped and waited until his white eyed girlfriend landed next to him on a branch.

"Naruto you need to come back to the village right away." said Hinata

"No way I still need to find her she might still be near by." said Naruto

"Please Naruto the council found out about Sakura leaving and are now in discussions on what ranked missing-nin she's going to be Lady Hokage said she needs you there to help defend her and prevent a missing-nin label being put on her." said Hinata

Naruto was now beyond frustrated, he was in a very bad situation. he nodded his head and ran to the village. He knew that the slim chance of finding Sakura was now gone because he had to go back to the village. But he knew that going and keeping Sakura from being labeled a missing-nin far outweighed the slim chance of finding her before the council came to a decision. As the village came into view Naruto's heart felt as if it would break into a million pieces. Not even half a year since Team 7 reunited and it had already lost another member to desertion.


	6. Training Begins and a Brew Master Recipe

**Lost Trust and a Villages Loss**

**Chapter 6  
Training Begins and a Brew Master Recipe Revealed**

A large cargo ship cruised the waters of the Sea Country. The night sky beginning to fade into a sun rise. Most of the passengers on the ship still held onto their sleep before the day begun. On the front of the ship though Toreshi sat watching the dark water start shift to a brilliant aqua blue. The man was deep in thought as he thought about another Haruno that he had befriended many years ago.

A fourteen year old Toreshi stood on the ground that used to be the Whirlpool Country. The young man had was quite happy to find out that his good friend had escaped the carnage of the war and had made it safely to Kohona with his family. Although Toreshi was grateful that Kohona had given refuge to his friend. The act of only allowing the weak ones to enter he did not agree with. It had been two years since the war and the two had not had contact with each other, but when a messenger bird came with a message asking him to urgently meet his old friend here, he came without fail. It was right at sunset that the young shinobi saw a flash of pink land right before him. A large smile came upon Toreshi's face as he laid eyes on his friend.

"It's been a while Azami" said Toreshi.

"It has Toreshi." said Azami as he cracked a smile.

Azami was wearing a Kohona Chuunin vest over his Hurano battle jacket along with a leaf headband strapped to his right bicep. He was only fourteen but the look in his eyes looked like those of a veteran shinobi. The pink haired man walked up to Toreshi and extended a hand shake. Toreshi glanced at the large unmarked scroll that was attached to his friends back realizing that was probably the main reason for the meeting.

"So how is Kohona treating you guys?" asked Toreshi

"It hasn't been good, I believe that my aunt and uncle and I might be found out that we have the ability to tap into our Fighting Sprit Chakra." Azami said.

The look on Toreshi's face went serous he knew very well what would happen if his friends ability was discovered.

"But you guys don't even have enough chakra to utilize the medical jutsu let alone the bloodline sealing." said Toreshi.

"I know but we have the knowledge to teach it to future generations. Both Mom and my aunt are pregnant right now. That's got the bloodline clans worried that maybe one of them will be able to do it. In fact that's the reason I asked you here." Said Azami.

"I assume it has to do with that scroll on your back." Toreshi asked.

"Yeah it seems that the bloodline clans found out about my family sneaking in a copy of the clan scrolls and now has ordered them to be destroyed. Right now my parents and my aunt and uncle are being guarded until I destroy them." said Azami.

"In other words they're hostages until you do this. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they're hoping you won't do it so they have grounds to kill you all." replied Toreshi.

"Yep pretty much, so I'm asking you to hold on to them for me while I destroy a dummy scroll." said Azami.

Azami then unlatched the scroll from his back and walked over to Toreshi and handed it over to him. Toreshi as he took the scroll saw the worry in his friends eyes. The pressure the village was putting on his friend must've been humongous if he was willing to give such a priceless thing away like that.

"I'll do my best and I'll bring it back when Lady Uzamaki gets the village off your back." said Toreshi

His friend's eyes looked at the ground as guilt radiated from them.

"Unfortunately the name Uzamaki won't mean much right now or for a long while." Azami said in a barely audible voice.

"What happened." asked Toreshi

"You heard about the Kyuubi attack that happened about a year ago right." replied Azami

"Don't tell me" Toreshi said.

"She didn't die in the attack but she died in childbirth and to make matters worse the boy was born on the night of the attack and I bet you can guess what happened next considering his father was the Hokage." answered Azami

"He made him into a Jinchuuriki." Said Toreshi.

"Yep, he is going to have a hard life now and my parents won't even be able adopt him. The Hyuugas were huge supporters of the forth and would make life a living hell for the kid and us if we try to "Corrupt the son of their Hokage". Thing is they won't take him in because of the villagers opinon of the boy and they need to save face." said Azami with his voice laced with distain.

"Such is a life for a Jinchuuriki Azami, no worries though. Thanks to the stuff you gave me when I first stayed with you guys. I'll be able to help him out just like you helped me." said a confident Toreshi

"So you figured out how to replicate the jutsu we used on you." asked Azami grinning at his friend

"I actually used one of your Bloodline stones and used its properties to create my own jutsu." Said a prideful Toreshi.

"Well then I hope little Naruto will be strong enough for it." said Azami

"Well if that's all I head out and wait for you to come get the scrolls when the time is right." said Toreshi

"Sorry but you will have to do one more thing." said a saddened Azami

"What is it." asked Toreshi

"I won't be picking up the scroll from you." said Azami

"What, Why?" yelled Toreshi

"Lets face it Toreshi right now ANBU are constantly looking for us to slip up. I know my parents are safe. But I don't expect to last much longer before they find me out and have me killed. So I want you to hold on those scrolls for about twenty years. My younger sibling and cousin will be born soon so hopefully the hatred of our clan will be less intense then. When the time is right I want you to help them train in the clan jutsu." Said Azami

"Very well I'll do it. So this is probably our last goodbye huh?" said a sad Toreshi.

"Yep, I'm glad that you agreed to this, my clan is forever in your debt." said Azami

"Nonsense this is the least I can do considering your clan helped me with my demons." said Toreshi.

The two said there farewells and gave one last handshake to seal the deal and split off to go their separate was. The two knew that they would most likely never see each other until the after life but they both knew that future Harunos will one day have access to the jutsus that once made them a fierce clan.

Toreshi looked out over the water as he finished remembering his last encounter with his good friend. In all honesty he had not planed to approach any of the Harunos for another few years but with the situation Sakura was in, Toreshi decided the time was right and soon he would see if that decision was valid. He continued to watch the horizon as a bunch of tiny uninhabited islands came into view. As they came closer he caught a whiff of freshly brewed tea and turned around to see his new pupil bringing two cups towards him.

"So this is the Sea Country" Sakura asked as she handed a cup to Toreshi.

"Yep the country is an archipelago consisting of about two-thousand islands most of them uninhabited which makes it the perfect spot to hid from Akatsuki while we train and rest." Replied Toreshi.

"So which town are we going to live in." said Sakura

"We won't be living in a town actually. We own about twenty islands that make up our compound but the islands are about another twenty miles from the town this boat lands at. Also since no boats go that way so we'll be water walking it." said Toreshi

When Toreshi said that they would be water walking for twenty miles her face went pale. Was this man insane or just insanely strong were her thoughts. Toreshi had said the act water walking for twenty straight miles as if it was nothing. She could only imagine what horrors the training he was planning for her could be. After they both finished their tea they went below deck to their quarters and ate breakfast. Sakura ate the meal in complete silence trying to figure out if Toreshi had just been pulling her leg. Unfortunately she found out that Toreshi had in fact been telling the truth when they reached the port. The little island that the boat stopped at was what looked like a collapsed volcano having an outer ring and a center island where the port town resided.

As soon as they left the boat Toreshi told her to stick close to her and they took to the water running at full speed into nothing but open ocean. The two had made it only a few miles and Sakura had already lost her bearings and was exhausted. She couldn't believe that they had to be so far from civilization, but as she thought about it the more it made sense. They were planning on attacking Akatsuki so secrecy was important. Still to go to such extents was a little extreme. Toreshi looked back to check on Sakura and saw the exhausted look on her face as she huffed and puffed and slowed in speed at every step.

"Don't worry this well become nothing after you finish training. If you like you can ride piggy back and I can get us there quicker" Said Toreshi

"Don't treat me like some kid I can handle myself so no need to offer such a thing." said Sakura in a very irritated voice.

"Fine but if you need help just ask." Said Toreshi.

Toreshi couldn't help but smile as he turned his head back to the horizon. Sakura was one that wanted to be the helper not the helped. She would fight her hardest not to be left behind and be the one that people looked up to. It was a type of personality that Toreshi saw in her older brother as well. Because of this he knew that she would be able to handle the brutal training that he had in store for her. The two made it to the halfway point and suddenly Toreshi heard a splash behind him. He turned around to see the young girl had given to chakra exhaustion. He smiled as he picked up the girl and placed her on his back and ran off. The girl had surprised him though, he thought that she would've given out a few miles back.

Toreshi continued to run towards the island where he would be train the girl at. The island he made his landfall at was a tiny island that was basically lifeless. Unlike most of the other islands that were full of vegetation and gradual slopes. This island was nothing but rock and sheer cliffs that was topped off by a flat plateau. The only forms of life seen were the crabs on the lower cliff sides and some birds on the upper side. Once Toreshi made it to the top of the island he gently laid Sakura down on the ground and pulled out some food to eat while he waited for the girl to wake up. After Toreshi had finished his meal Sakura started to stir and soon woke up.

"What happened" Asked the groggy girl.

"Well you passed out from chakra exhaustion and I had to carry you here." Replied Toreshi.

Sakura now embarrassed that Toreshi had to carry her here looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"Don't worry Sakura to tell you the truth I thought you would've given out a lot sooner then you did." said Toreshi as he tried to comfort the girl.

"I wish I wasn't so weak I couldn't even handle a little water walking." said Sakura.

"Now now Sakura most Jonin can't make it across that waterway the way I did, and after were done you will be able to do it to. In fact when I'm through with you you'll be able to do it drunk off your ass." said Toreshi with a grin.

The confidence that Toreshi exuded perked up Sakura and she found new determination.

"Great so lets get to the island where I'm training." said Sakura.

"We're already there." smirked Toreshi

"What?! But this is just a rock there is nothing here. You said you owned twenty islands out here why are you picking this desalt one." yelled Sakura.

"Sakura haven't you ever herd the Term never judge a book by it's cover." said Toreshi

He then got up form his position and walked towards a large boulder on one side of the small island. He flashed a few hand signs a large seal began to glow in the side of the boulder, the boulder then started to rise until a door way appeared in the area of the boulder that was previously submerged. He motioned her to follow him and as the two began their decent into the hole. As they entered the hole, the boulder sunk into its original position once agian making the entrance hidden.

Sakura was surprised at the warmth of the place, when she followed Toreshi into the cave she had expected cold, dark, and damp. But instead she was greeted by warm soft light, the two walked down a spiral staircase until they came to a small corridor that spilt in two separate directions. The two then took a right and came to a door. As Toreshi opened the door Sakura was awe struck. The room was the living quarters but that was not what Sakura found so impressive it was the view in the large windows that took up the entire wall. The view overlooked the sea which sparked like a sapphire gem. The main room itself was not excessively large but it was big enough to have a full size kitchen, a living room, along with a connecting den study.

"Your room is to the right, unpack and go down the hall we came in to the training area so I can show you where you'll be training and then we can take a look at the scrolls. Oh yeah one more thing use the clothes that are in the closet if you're going to be my pupil you're going to dress like it." said Toreshi as he headed to his quarters.

As Toreshi disappeared into his quarters as Sakura did the same. She found that the bedroom was quite nice. A large comfy bed, a small desk for personal study, and large bathroom with a nice large tub too soak in after a hard day of training were a few of the amenities that it provided. She unpacked the little amount of possessions she had. One thing she had brought was a picture of an embarrassed Naruto and Hinata, while she stood behind them grinning widely. She remembered when the picture had been taken it was right after Naruto and Hinata's first date. Tsunade and she had thought it would be a good idea to harass the two after dinner and play Naruto's mother by making the newly formed couple take a picture with Sakura playing the role of the proud mother whose son just got his first date. The picture made her chuckle and soon after made her sad. She knew the two would be saddened by her absence but she knew it was better then them having to deal with her issues. She then made it to her closet where her new wardrobe awaited. When she got a look of it however she was not amused.

"He really expects me to wear only this while I train and go into battle." Sakura said to herself

In the closet were nothing but gray trench coats that Toreshi wore along with dark gray biker shorts and white tank tops. Such reveling clothes would not be fit on the battle field. But as she looked at her own clothing that were tattered beyond repair that didn't leave her with many options. Then she thought about it, Toreshi's outfit although not as revealing was basically the same thing, gray trench coat, black pants and white muscle shirt. So after getting into her knew outfit she made her way down into the hall and walked into a large dimly lit domed cavern. As soon as she stepped foot into the cavern she felt as if she was slowly being drained of her chakra, then her lungs felt as if they were on fire.

"Finding it hard to breath are you" said Toreshi as he walked up behind her.

Sakura simply nodded her eyes asking why such an event was happening.

"The rock that this cavern is built in is a type that absorbs chakra. Just staying in this dome will increase your chakra capacity which is why you'll be spending at least twelve hours a day in here. Any other questions before we go on." asked Toreshi.

"Yeah these clothes are a little be revealing aren't they, won't I need some armor or something." said Sakura.

"After you're done with the training Sakura, you won't need battle armor and to answer why such revealing clothing what better way to show that you're deadly and beautiful." said Toreshi

"Was that a perverted reason for dressing me like this." said Sakura with venom in her voice

"Purely tactical surely you've seen male shinobi lose battles they probably should've won because of perverted tendencies." said Toreshi

Sakura was about to yell some more but unfortunately the argument made by Toreshi was in fact true. She even beat her old sensei Kakashi when she exploited his perverted way so she dropped it for the time being.

"So where are the scrolls" asked Sakura

"Strait to the point I see, they are this way." said Toreshi

He walked over to the opposite wall of the dome and went through another set of hand signs. Suddenly a vault door appeared with a giant blood seal on it. After smearing his blood on the door and opening it, he brought out a large unmarked scroll.

"It's got a blood seal on it so only Harunos can open it so guess who's the lucky lady" said Toreshi as he handed it to her.

Sakura bit her thumb and pumped some chakra into the seal instantly a half a dozen scrolls popped out all with different titles written on the side.

"Wow there sure are a lot of them which one should I open first." asked Sakura

"It's your family so your chose" responded Toreshi smiling at the happy face of Sakura.

"Well these five are marked with titles like training one through five so that must be the training regiment for the clan jutsu but this one says "Families Greatest Secret" so I'll open this one and see what it is I might learn more about my family" said Sakura

She began to unfurl the scroll but as she read it was not anything about the family history or any clan bi laws. All that was on the scroll were a list of ingredients.

"One pound of plums, one pound of sakura blossoms, one pound of rice. What is this I thought this was going to a family history or secret or something like that." said an irritated Sakura

Upon hearing the thing list of ingredients a look of joy came upon the face of Toreshi as he started to cry tears of joy and then he started jumping and shouting for joy like a child on a sugar high. Judging by the behavior of her sensei Sakura knew she was missing something

"Why are you so happy I thought I was going to learn something about my family and all I got was this stupid list of ingredients and what looks like a recipe." Screamed Sakura nearly on the verge of tear of disappointment

Toreshi stopped his antics as he saw the look of disappointment on the girl, then he remembered that the girls heritage had been kept secret from her. So he walked over once again flashing his gentle smile that calmed the girl down and kneeled down beside her.

"Sakura this is something about you family, you see that scroll you hold in your hand is the recipe for the Harunos sakura plum wine." said Toreshi.

"So what's the big deal, it's just wine. What does that tell me about my family" said Sakura

"You see Sakura, the Haruno Clan was not just a powerful shinobi clan. They were top notch brew masters and that recipe in your hand is their crowning achievement. People from all over the world praise that wine as the best in the world. In fact the brew is such highly praised that the last time I saw a bottle for sale which had been brewed before the whirlpool collapse it was running a ridiculous forty thousand ryo." said Toreshi

"Really that much for a bottle of wine that my family made." said Sakura

"You liked the sake that I got from the lightning country right Sakura" said Toreshi

Sakura merely nodded at the question remembering the pleasant taste.

"Your families wine makes that sake taste like goat piss in comparison." said Toreshi

The man now full of vigor looked at the girl and gave a grin that would rival Naruto's foxy smile.

"When I go to restock our supplies I'll get the ingredients and equipment so you can make some okay." Toreshi said

"Shouldn't I just train instead of making drinks" replied the pink haired girl

"The jutsus are important but this will help get in touch with you roots Sakura. If there was one thing that your family did better than being shinobi it was being brew masters. But that stuff can wait till I get the supplies why don't we go to the study to read the first training scroll so we can prepare for your training tomorrow" said Toreshi.

Sakura followed Toreshi back to the living quarters a little surprised by the fact that her family created a drink that would have such high praise, but ultimately she was glad to have another tidbit of info on her family.

"I still can't believe my family were such diehard brewers I bet you my parents really miss drinking the stuff." said Sakura

Well when your brother gave me those scroll he said that your parents loved the taste so much that they planned to…" Toreshi said suddenly pausing knowing that the info he was about to say might make the girl angry.

"What did they do?" said Sakura confused why he would stop

"Uhm nothing so why don't go to the study…" said Toreshi

"your hiding something spill it" interrupted Sakura with a growl

Sighing in defeat Toreshi thought of a way to give the info gingerly to the girl.

"Sakura what is the name of the wine we've been talking about." said Toreshi

"sakura plum wine but I don't that has to…" said Sakura stopping as her brain made the connection of what Toreshi was saying

"I Was Named After An Alcoholic Beverage?!" screamed Sakura as her voice shook the walls of the cave.

Toreshi merely nodded and made room for the enraged kunoichi to pass.

"I can't believe this even when I'm half a world away my parents still find ways to embarrass me. I swear if I ever see them again I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." yelled Sakura as she stomped down the hall

After the girl was out of earshot Toreshi chuckled. The fire in the eyes of the girl may have been intense, but he knew that once the girl calmed down she would see that that name wasn't merely the name of a drink but also a link to her past. He also had a sneaking suspicion that after she brewed her first batch and tasted it for herself, that she would see that the name was a term of endearment. He then made his way to the living quarters to help his student prepare for the most intense training that she'll ever have to endure.


	7. AN On hold

**AN- number one I am real sorry for writing this. I have been on the other end of of stories I would love to see put on hold and it does infuriate me. I made the mistake of starting other stories while i have one going already and I found that if I try to balance the three the quality goes down dramatically. so I will be putting Blonde Hair Under a Harvest Moon & Lost Trust and a Villages Loss on hold while I work on Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage. I hope to be close to finishing Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage by this summer and then I can work on one the other two. To those fans of the other two especially Lost Trust and a Villages Loss(you guys have been some of my most loyal and devoted fans) I can only give my heartfelt apologies and hope you are not to angry at me although I can truly understand if you are. However give Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage a read and hopefully you can enjoy it when you are waiting for the next chapter of the other two come out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Daaman**


End file.
